THE NEW MOON
by crystalpantherxxx
Summary: This story was originally written by teendevilmaster123. They said they have given up with this story but said I could take it and carry it on chapter 2 onwards will be my own chapters as this first on was already written. anthony and tyler are younger and tyler is the older brother


This story was originally written by teendevilmaster123. They said they have given up with this story but said I could take it and carry it on =) chapter 2 onwards will be my own chapters as this first on was already written.

Anthony Moon is 13 years old and very intelligent in his studies and he gets on well mostly with Tyler ( when Tyler is not teasing him ) and the rest of the family i.e Eddie, Kat and Alife. But there is one person he looks up to the most and that is Michael. Anthony is very shy, quite a closed book, he doesn't like to talk about himself and doesn't like to be centre of attention but he still likes to have fun with his friends and family. He is the youngest out of Eddie's children.

Tyler Moon is a cheeky 17 year old and is very fond and protective of his little brother and to show him he plays a prank or two. He is usually the centre of attention and is in a relationship with Whitney Dean

Michael is the oldest out of the moon Brothers and hates Eddie and tries to cause as much sadness to him as possible by mainly trying to get either Tyler or Anthony hurt or in trouble.

In the Vic Kat, Alfie and Tyler were chatting in the bar …

"I can't wait to see Ant it's been ages since I seen him" Alfie happily said as a grin came to his face. "How old is he now Ty?"

"13 now" Tyler replied.

"What time did Eddie say again Ty?" Alfie asked as he looked at his watch and then stared out the window.

"yeah when do I get to meet the famous Anthony Moon?" Kat piped up.

"any minute now" Ty reassured. "let's go and wait for him outside"

So Kat, Alfie and Tyler walked out and waited in front of the Queen Vic looking out for Eddie's grey van. Half an hour later there was no sign of the van so the three disappointed Moons returned to their seats back in the Queen Vic.

"What's taking Eddie so long?" Kat wondered as she added in realisation "I bet you got the timing wrong Tyler you muppet!"

"Oi what did I do" Tyler shouted, feeling offended.

"Ok ok you two stop arguing we don't want the kid to walk in and" Alfie said before he stopped mid sentence when the door suddenly opened and Eddie and a young boy with a black hoodie over his head, wearing black skinny jeans and black converse whilst clutching an Ipod blasting rock music walked in.

"ANT!" Tyler yelled as he pulled Anthony into a huge hug, knocking his hood down in the process.

"yeah hi bruv" Anthony said as he pulled his hood back over his head

"you took your time Eddie" Kat said.

"I'm sorry about that, traffic" Eddie replied..

"Anyway hello sweetheart I'm Kat, Alfie's wife" Kat introduced.

Anthony gave a small smile and waved.

"your quiet unlike the other one" Kat pointed out as she looked at Tyler.

Anthony gave another small smile.

"So wheres my hug" Alfie joked with open arms

"Hi Alfie" Anthony said quietly

"Gosh your getting big" Alfie jokingly said as he embraced Anthony.

Then Tyler grabbed Anthony's bags "ok i'll drop your bags off back at our place while you catch up"

"Why not take him with you Ty so you can show him round the house and square?" suggested Eddie

"yeah good idea why don't you all come round for dinner later?" Kat suggested

"sounds good, see you later" Tyler smiled.

"yeah bye" Anthony added.

"Oi Anthony if you need anything anytime we are always here ok?" Kat informed the youngest moon.

Anthony gave a thankful smile and left the pub with Tyler and his bags.

As they walked out into the main street they bumped into Whitney, Tyler's girlfriend.

"hi babe" Whitney greeted as she gave Tyler a quick peck on the cheek which made Tyler go bright red. Anthony couldn't help but smirk.

"hello who are you?" Whitney asked

"Oh this is my kid brother Anthony" Tyler said as he put his hand on Anthony's shoulder

"hi" whitney said.

Anthony turned embarrassingly bright red then gave a nervous laugh.

"I think he likes you" Tyler pointed out as he waved his hand in front of his brothers face. "He's come down here from the old house because he's been in Spain for the last couple of months to see our mum because he is too young to decide when to see her you know, visitation rights" Tyler explained as he looked at Anthony.

"Oh yeah anyway catch you later, oh Anthony" Whitney said before she gave Anthony a small kiss on the cheek which made him go redder than before. She then walked off to her stall...

"I think i'm going to like it here" Anthony smiled, still red from the kiss.

"Oi she's mine" Tyler joked as he added "ok our house is over there" before pointing over to one of the houses down the road. As the brothers walked down the road Tyler said "oh I've just remembered guess who lives on the square?"

Anthony just shrugged his shoulders.

"Michael" Tyler smiled.

"What really it's not one of your tricks is it ?" Anthony happily said.

"no i'm not kidding he lives in the square go and knock for him he lives at number 18, I'll take your stuff" Tyler said as he lightly punched Anthony in the arm.

"Ouch not too hard and thanks Ty your the best, see you later yeah" Anthony smiled and with that he ran off to Michael's house.

Michael was busy plotting to get at his dad. Suddenly there was a knock at the door so he went to see who it was "yes" he said and he opened the door. "Anthony?" Michael said in surprise "Hiah bruv" anthony greeted with a big grin. "What are you doing here?" Michael asked as Anthony replied "I've moved in with Dad and Ty, wanna come over later?" "No I cant I'm Busy" Michael said and immediately slammed the door in Anthony's face.

"oh ok then" Anthony muttered to himself before leaving for his new home.

Inside his house Michael grinned evilly before saying "thats it I've got it I know how to ruin my dad's life for good, I will hit him were it hurts, with his golden boy" as he returned to the kitchen…..


End file.
